


Oh, Honey

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [83]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's Momma writes him back, and invites Spock for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Honey

Oh, Honey,  
As written by Carolyn McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Oh, Honey,

Your Papa and I could never be angry with you when all you're trying to do is be happy. Does Spock make you happy? If he does, then go for it. You're smart enough to know what might happen if your friend comes out of his coma. And if it means heartbreak for you, Sweetheart, we'll be here for you just like we were before with your lovely Jocelyn.

You bring our Jo around next week for Christmas, all right? If Spock wants to come, you bring him, too. We never got around to giving Jim his gift last year, so you go on ahead and take it to him. It's a pair of knitted socks in themed colors. The colors are last year's, but that's something we'll just have to work with. 

We'll see you soon, Honey.

Love, Momma


End file.
